


so let's make things physical

by blueabsinthe



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bruises, Come Shot, Communication Failure, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s03e08 Malfunction (9-1-1 TV), Face-Fucking, Fighting Kink, First Time Blow Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post 3.08 - Malfunction, Post-Episode: s03e08 Malfunction, Rough Sex, Roughness, Under-negotiated Kink, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 17:16:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21581188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueabsinthe/pseuds/blueabsinthe
Summary: Eddie tightens his grip on Buck’s wrist, feeling the way the delicate bones in Buck’s wrist almost tremble under his touch.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 18
Kudos: 322





	so let's make things physical

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so here's the second fic I wrote that's post-episode eight related (aka the racier one). I had planned to have this out before episode nine aired, buuuut here we are *shrugs*. I still don't know how I feel about this one, but here ya go. Argh, someone take my laptop away from me. 
> 
> Title from the song 'Closer' by Tegan and Sara.

There was a war raging in his mind and Eddie was running out of ways to make it stop. He’s not sure how he made it to Buck’s without getting into an accident along the way, but here he was. Sitting in his car, looking at the way the streetlights hit his keys. The silence in his car stretches for what seems like miles as he goes over what he’s actually doing here. Eddie feels a little stupid for coming all the way here unannounced, only to sit in his car for what had to be ten minutes now. 

He taps his fingertips on the steering wheel, more out of a way to keep his hands busy, if anything. Christopher was spending the night at his in-laws, so his place would be empty. Eddie really needed to go home, back to his own bed. Not spend his night in his car, staring at Buck’s place. 

Eddie squeezes his eyes shut, hands gripping the wheel tightly as he leans his forehead against it, willing his mind to quiet his thoughts. What was he waiting for anyway? It wasn’t like Buck would turn him away, would he? 

Before he can decide against it, he climbs out of his car, slamming his car door with a bit more force than necessary. The beep of his car alarm rings in his ears long after he gets to Buck’s door. He hesitates briefly, and knocks. All the tension he had was threatening to burst out of him. He wrestles with whether to knock again or turning around to leave, when he hears footsteps. Eddie takes a step back as the door swings open. 

Buck is wide-eyed and shirtless in the muted light. Threadbare jeans cling to his hips and he has a shirt fisted in his hand. Any surprise he has at seeing Eddie on his porch he quickly hides by letting his gaze drop to the floor. He opens the door wider and turns, not looking back to see if Eddie follows.

Eddie watches Buck’s retreating form, taking in the long line of his spine, watching the muscle and sinew move with every movement Buck made. “Buck, I -“ he starts, more out of an effort to push Buck’s half-naked form from his thoughts.

Thoughts about how Buck’s breath would hitch if Eddie put a hand on his hip to draw him closer. Thoughts of how easy it would be to get Buck naked. Inappropriate thoughts. It was confusing and all too much.

“I’m sorry, I should’ve texted … called … let you know I was coming over.” Eddie forces himself to look at Buck’s face in an effort to stop his eyes from wandering over Buck’s torso again. “I’ll just … y’know … I can just go.” He half-turns back towards the door, when Buck’s voice stops him.

“Don’t go.” Buck’s voice is quiet, Eddie can barely hear it above the roar in his ears. Eddie settles for shutting the front door with a soft click, listening as the lock clicks in to place. It sounds like a resolution.

Eddie walks the rest of the way into the apartment and crosses the floor until he’s standing in front of Buck, not close enough to invade his space, but close enough to feel Buck’s breath against his skin. It took all of Eddie’s willpower not to shove Buck up against the kitchen island and rid him of his jeans. The thought knocks him off balance for a moment. He wasn’t supposed to be having these types of thoughts about his friend. _Don’t ask, don’t tell_ rings in his ears as another image of Buck naked and trembling on the sheets invades his mind. If he was being honest, he enjoyed the company of both men and women equally, but no one seemed to unnerve him as much as Buck was in this instant.

He settles for running a hand through his hair and staring sheepishly at the ground, in an effort to get out of his head. “I’m sorry, I should’ve -“ Eddie’s words are cut short by Buck’s hand thumping him in the chest.

“Quit saying you’re sorry,” Buck snaps.

“I’m -“ Eddie stops when he realizes what he was about to say and offers Buck a small smile. “I should have told you,” he offers. He feels the corner of his lip twitch, which earns him another thump in the chest from Buck.

“You can be such an ass sometimes.” Buck shoves him with both hands, which sent Eddie stumbling back towards the kitchen, his back coming up against the wall.

Eddie huffs and grabs Buck’s wrist, not even sure what he’s doing, until he feels Buck let out a short puff of air that tickles his cheek. He blinks up at him, swallowing around the lump forming in his throat. “I know. I said I was sorry.”

Buck’s eyes are steel but soft, and Eddie can see all the anger and hurt and resolve crumble before him as Buck wrenches his wrist free and whacks Eddie’s bicep once more for good measure. “You damn well near could have gotten yourself killed and all you can say is you’re sorry?” Buck shook his head. “Goddamnit, Eddie. Why did you even bother coming here tonight?”

Eddie was speechless watching the anger radiate off of Buck in waves. He was feeling more and more unbalanced the longer they stood here fighting like this. He was having a harder and harder time trying not to stare at Buck. Buck was practically trembling with rage. Eddie tried to form words as Buck continued on his tirade, but all he could think about was how big of a mistake would it be if he touched him. God, he wanted to touch him, right or wrong be damned. 

“I thought we were friends. Why did it take you nearly killing a guy for you to talk to me? No, that’s right, you still haven’t talked to me. Instead, you talked to Cap and now you come here all ‘I’m sorry … I’m sorry’. Do you even fucking mean it?” Buck whacks Eddie’s shoulder once more for good measure.

Eddie felt something inside him snap then as he reaches out, his hands coming to rest on Buck’s shoulders. Another thought of them both laying naked and writhing on bed sheets knocked him off balance, and he shook his head to rid himself of the thought. He didn’t come here for that … or did he? He’s not even sure anymore. The desire to release the tension in his limbs was still present and threatening to bubble over the longer he stood here. The one thing Eddie was sure of in the moment was the way Buck inhaled sharply and the way his pulse jumped in his neck. He sees himself move as if he is watching someone else, as he lowers his head and whispers against Buck’s lips, “I fucking meant it.”

He can feel as Buck practically dissolves under his touch, the rest of his anger finally dissipating. His shirt falls limply to the ground. Eddie drags his nails down Buck’s back, feeling every ripple and chord rush through his system at the touch. Even if it’s not what he came here for tonight, he’d be damned if he stopped now. “Every fucking word.” 

Buck shivers and exhales slowly, fingers curling in the front of Eddie’s shirt. It took Eddie’s mind two seconds too long to catch up to what his body was doing, before he felt the press of Buck’s lips against his. The result was catalytic.

Eddie ran his fingers up the back of Buck’s neck, tickling the short hairs at the nape of his neck. He feels Buck’s fingers in his hair tugging on the strands. They break apart briefly, gasping for air. Eddie licks his lips, eyes Buck, lips puffy and slack.

“Yeah,” Buck says. “Every word?”

Eddie swallows, licks his lips. “You gonna hit me again?”

It earns him another thump on his chest from Buck. 

And, damn, that was annoying. He grabs Buck’s wrist, thumb running over the pulse point before he tugs, feeling Buck go boneless in his grip. “Quit it,” he hisses, yanking harder on Buck’s wrist as he struggles in his grip. 

“This what you want then, hm?” Buck whispers, teeth nipping at Eddie’s bottom lip as his hips push forward, bumping into Eddie’s. “Guess the fight club didn’t take it all out of you.” 

Eddie tightens his grip on Buck’s wrist, feeling the way the delicate bones in Buck’s wrist almost tremble under his touch. His wrist would be so easy to break now. One quick twist and tug in just the right way. He can feel the blood rush through Buck’s wrist, or was that the roar of his own blood in his ears? The average adult body holds up to one and a half gallons of blood, running through veins and capillaries and arteries, all to rush to the spot on the wrist where Eddie’s fingers are pressing down. It’s a huge fucking turn on. Knowing he was the one responsible. Eddie’s cock twitches in his jeans as he hears Buck start to pant. 

“Bring it on.”

“Whatever you need,” Buck whispers, hiding a wince as Eddie twists his wrist again. 

“Yeah?”

“I won’t go easy on you, y’know,” Buck says against Eddie’s ear, teeth grazing the lobe.

“I wouldn’t … I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Eddie says, his voice shredded and raw and sounding a touch too loud in the otherwise empty apartment.

Eddie feels Buck slide his free hand up under his shirt, fingers dipping into the waistband of his jeans, and he swallows loudly. 

Buck smiles devilishly before he presses the pads of his fingers against a bruise peeking up from Eddie’s jeans. The pressure is light, insistent, not hard, but it’s enough to send a shot of pain through Eddie’s system. It nearly buckles his knees. 

“Fuck.” Eddie feels his grip on Buck’s wrist slack as a line of stars rush past his eyes. He reaches out blindly and Buck’s warm hands grab his wrist, turning and slamming him up against the wall. Buck twists Eddie’s arm behind him, hips pinning him to the wall. Eddie huffs out a surprised cry and pushes back into Buck, which earns him a sharp tug of his arm being pushed up higher into the small of his back. “Dirty pool, Buck.” 

Buck gives another little nudge on his arm and smirks as Eddie yelps. He rubs against Eddie’s ass, listening as his breath quickens. He leans his forehead against the back of Eddie’s neck, teeth scraping over the thick muscle where shoulder meets neck. He rubs his nose against the collar of Eddie’s shirt as he says, “Two taps for yes. Three for no. Got that?” 

Eddie taps out his agreement against the wall with his free hand. “Let’s fucking go.”

Buck eases his grip on Eddie’s arm and Eddie feels the blood rush back to his now freed arm. He manages to orient himself just enough before he feels Buck shove him up against the wall, his hips grinding hard against him. 

“Eddie,” Buck whispers, slow and languid against the shell of his ear. Taking advantage of Buck’s momentary distraction, Eddie elbows him in the ribs, extricating himself from under Buck. He reaches for him, but Buck was too quick, reaching his fingers to grip Eddie’s arm, slamming them both up against the wall. Eddie’s breath leaves him in a rush and he struggles against Buck’s form, hips bumping against Buck’s groin in the process. It leaves him seeing stars. 

Eddie was not used to being this off balance, and was more than a little pissed it was Buck who was throwing him for a loop. He let Buck cup his face, bringing his mouth towards his, tongue tracing the outline of his lips. He sighs as he felt Buck’s lips against his again, the roar of his thoughts quieting the moment their lips met. Buck’s lips were firm, his tongue insistent as it coaxed his lips apart. Eddie was dizzy when Buck suddenly pulled away and his hands were on the hem of his shirt, lifting it up and over his head. Buck’s hands were on the wall on either side of Eddie’s head then, their lips close enough to share breath. 

“Better?”

Eddie’s breath is coming in short, desperate pants, mouth half-open as he gasps for air. He brings his hands up, palms running down Buck’s chest before he shoves him. Buck stumbles for a moment, but recovers and presses an arm against Eddie’s collarbone. “Take that as a no,” he huffs out. 

“Get …” Eddie starts, hips twitching against Buck’s. “Get … the fuck off …” he tries again, and trails off as Buck’s hips thrust into him. And, oh, sweet mother of Mary, Eddie wanted to feel the way Buck would fuck him. 

Buck chuckles. “Oh, I think that’s the plan.” He loosens his arm from Eddie’s collarbone for a moment. “You know the rules, Eddie.” 

Eddie raps out two quick taps, before he shoves Buck off him, and stumbles towards the kitchen island. His breath is coming in desperate pants, hands resting on his hips as he struggles to orient himself. Breathe in, breathe out. Steady. Eddie repeats those words over and over in his mind as he turns to face Buck.

Buck is watching him like an animal stalking its prey. He looks cool, calm, and collected and it pisses Eddie off. Eddie closes the space between them, hands up, ready to knock Buck back into the wall. Buck grabs Eddie’s wrists expectantly, shoving him back towards the island, his hands grabbing the edge at just the last second. Buck was in his personal space then, hips pressed against Eddie’s, holding him in place. 

“Told you I wouldn’t go down easy,” Buck says simply, before he grinds his hips in, nice and slow. 

Eddie flexes the muscles in his neck, eyes running over Buck, trying to figure out an escape route, a weakness in Buck’s stature. His thoughts are fuzzy as Buck ground his hips in one more time for good measure. Eddie rubs Buck’s hipbone, listening as his breath hitches. He can feel Buck’s cock twitch against his and it nearly undoes him. God he wants Buck’s dick in his mouth. It makes his mouth water. 

He lets his hand fumble against the front of Buck’s jeans, smirking as he hears Buck shiver, one of his hands coming up to dig into Eddie’s hip. “Goddamnit, Eddie.”

“I know … I know,” Eddie says, eyes burning into Buck’s as he drops his hand.

“We still fighting, hm?” Buck tilts his head, eyeing Eddie hesitantly. “That what you still need?”

Eddie tries once more in vain to wriggle free, but Buck uses all his weight to hold Eddie against the island. He shakes his head, the words getting caught in his throat. Buck takes a step back, eyes Eddie patiently. “Eddie … what do you need?” 

Eddie let his hands come up, one twisting in the strands of Buck’s hair, the other tugging insistently on the back of his neck. He wants to get Buck naked, push into him with slick fingers and watch him come apart for him. He tries to form the words, but he can’t seem to get out more than a few broken syllables, before he sees Buck sink to floor in front of him, fingers trailing down his torso as he goes. 

Buck rests his forehead against Eddie’s hipbone, fingers fumbling on the zipper of his jeans. He stops for a moment, eyes flitting up to Eddie’s, searching. 

Eddie gives two quick taps against Buck’s bicep to reassure him.

Buck gets the button undone on Eddie’s jeans, before he pushes them down his legs. Eddie grips the countertop to keep himself steady. He didn’t need to be in control this time. He could let someone else do it for once. But, damn, if Buck was moving slower than he liked. He shifts his hips, silently hoping Buck caught on.

“Shh … be patient.” Buck breathes against the thin skin of Eddie’s thigh. “So good … be so good for you …” 

Eddie curls his fist in Buck’s hair, resists the urge to tug on the strands, pushes his hips towards Buck’s mouth. He yelps as he feels Buck’s hot breath against his still clothed dick. “Please …”

Buck mouths Eddie’s cock through his boxer briefs, listening to the sounds Eddie makes above him. He slides his mouth away and travels further up to find another bruise under one of Eddie’s lower ribs. Eddie’s breath catches at the sight of Buck’s teeth hovering over the bruise. He nips at the edge of it with his teeth, just enough to cause Eddie’s knees to shake and his breath to catch. 

“Buck,” Eddie grinds out in a warning tone. 

Buck drags his teeth across Eddie’s hips, one of his hands trailing up Eddie’s wrist, fingers grinding against bone. “Fucking hell, Buck.”

“Do you want me to stop? Y’know what to do.” Buck presses the heel of his hand against the bruise on Eddie’s rib once more for good measure, which earns him a yelp and a hand digging into his shoulder. 

Eddie’s hard, his dick twitching against the cotton of his boxer briefs. Since when was this a turn on for him anyway? “Keep going,” he manages to get out. 

Buck watches the way Eddie’s cock twitches as he stares at him. “I’ll let it slide this time.”

“Let what slide?”

Buck shrugs. “Two taps.” He doesn’t wait for a response from Eddie, before he slips a hand inside Eddie’s briefs to stroke his cock. 

“You are such a -“ Eddie trails off as Buck hurriedly shoves his underwear down, before his mouth is on him, taking him in inch by inch. 

Eddie is dizzy, knees shaking as Buck’s hands grip his hips, one of Buck’s thumbs running over the bruise on Eddie’s hip. Buck runs his tongue against the underside of Eddie’s cock at the same time he presses down on the bruise with his thumb.

“Fuck, Buck.” 

Buck slowly slid his mouth off of Eddie’s cock, letting the head rest against his lower lip. “So good. You look so good for me. Trying so hard to stay in control, when we both know you just want to lose it.”

Eddie bit his bottom lip, hands gripping Buck’s upper arms tightly. “Please, Buck.”

“I’ll go slow,” Buck says, “wanna see if I can choke on it.” 

Eddie nearly loses it at Buck’s words, but he settles for watching as Buck takes his cock back into his mouth. He twists his hands in Buck’s hair, tugs on the strands as he pushes himself deeper into the hot, awaiting heat of Buck’s mouth. 

Buck keeps his hands on Eddie’s hips, bracing himself as he lets his mouth slip down the final length of Eddie’s dick. Eddie watches the way Buck’s eyes flit up to catch his, and he can’t breathe, and is almost out of his mind imagining how good Buck would look, naked and trembling on sweat slicked sheets. 

Buck pulls back and Eddie whines at the loss, hands scrambling for skin contact. 

“Jesus Christ that was good.”

Eddie raps two taps on Buck’s shoulder, hoping he got his meaning. “C’mon. Again. Do it again.”

Buck chuckles, but obliges by holding the base of Eddie’s dick steady, lips closing around the flushed head. Eddie has a hand clasped at the base of Buck’s neck, hips rocking forward as Buck sucks him hard. “So good. God, so good. You look so good like this, Buck.”

Eddie lets his other hand move to cup Buck’s chin, can feel the saliva running down his chin, and damn, if that wasn’t the hottest thing he’d seen. Buck on his knees, eyes watering, totally messy with it as Eddie thrusts his hips a little harder, more insistent. 

Buck manages to get the zipper down on his jeans, the fingers from one of his hand curling around his own cock. Eddie’s legs are shaking and he thrusts his hips a little harder and faster than Buck was expecting, fingers tightening their grip in his hair. 

“Shit yes, Buck,” Eddie ground out, “keep doing that. Keep rubbing yourself. So good. Fuck, yes. Get yourself off.” 

Eddie feels Buck as he sucks and sucks at his dick, spit running down his chin, his mouth stretched around his cock. Buck is rubbing his palm into his dick, groaning as Eddie presses himself deeper into his mouth.

“So close,” Eddie breathes. “Where? On your face? Or how about all over that pretty little mouth of yours?” 

Buck moans, hand rubbing furiously over his dick as he feels Eddie pull out. “C’mon. Fucking do it.”

Eddie runs a hand over his dick, working his still wet cock in frenetic manner, head thrown back as he comes. The first stripe of come hits Buck’s bottom lip, and Eddie can hear as Buck moans low in his throat as he comes. 

Eddie sinks to the floor after he’s finished, tugging Buck towards him. “Y’know I meant every word.”

Buck makes a face at the mess he’s made of his jeans, before he presses his index finger against Eddie’s bottom lip, watching as Eddie sucks the digit into his mouth. “I know. You talk too much, asshole.” 

Eddie grins, shoving at Buck’s shoulder. “Yeah.” 

He watches as Buck gets to his feet, trying to hide the unsteadiness in his legs. “C’mon.”

Eddie laughs and gets to his feet on equally unsteady legs. “What, again? I didn’t wear you out enough already?”

Buck meets Eddie’s eyes with his own, soft and vulnerable in the harsh glare of the kitchen lights. “Nah. Just … let’s get cleaned up. After all, we’ve got the rest of the night.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Kudos/comments are ♥
> 
> [My tumblr](https://blueabsinthe18.tumblr.com/)


End file.
